DAO-12
thumb|DAO-12 en la vida real El Armsel Striker, Armsel Protecta o DAO-12, es una escopeta de revólver como sudafricano diseñado por Hilton Walker del Sentinel Arms Company, originalmente destinado en Rhodesia (ahora Zimbabwe). Con el diseño original que tiene defectos, Walker rediseñó el arma en la década de 1980, dando como resultado el modelo Sweeper Protecta / Calle que ha encontrado su camino en todo el mundo hoy en día. DAO-12 es la abreviatura de doble acción calibre Sólo el 12, al referirse a la operación y el calibre del arma. Battlefield 2 "El DAO-12 tiene un cilindro de gran estilo revolver la celebración 12 disparos, que es una gran cantidad en comparación con otras escopetas automáticas. Esta escopeta es extremadamente eficaz en los encuentros cercanos alcance." '' ''- Descripción En el juego '' El DAO-12 es el Tier One de desbloqueo para el Kit Anti-Tank en Battlefield 2. A diferencia de los otros desbloqueos, la DAO-12 se encuentra en una categoría de arma completamente diferente de las otras armas del kit anti-tanque, que todos son metralletas. El DAO-12 posee los valores de daño más bajos de las escopetas, ser completamente incapaz de matar de una sola vez, aunque también tiene una de las más altas capacidades de revistas de todas las escopetas y una alta cadencia de fuego. Como se recarga shell-per-shell, la escopeta tiene un tiempo de recarga muy alto. screen011.png|A player hold the '''DAO-12' screen013.png|Reloading the DAO-12 BF2 DAO12 Soldier1.png|US Anti-Tank kit armed with DAO-12 BF2 DAO12 Soldier.png|Aiming the DAO-12 in third person view BF2 DAO12 Model 1.png|An 3D model of the DAO-12 BF2 DAO12 Model.png|An 3D model of the DAO-12 BF2 DAO12 Model 2.png|An 3D model of the DAO-12 DAO-12 Unlock Icon.jpg|The DAO-12 unlock icon. Battlefield 3 El DAO-12 es un arma que aparece en Battlefield 3 Los fuegos de escopeta en el modo semi-automático y tiene una cadencia de fuego de 220 disparos por minuto, o 180 disparos por minuto si se disparan 12 rondas Frag Gauge.; disparar rápidamente produce retroceso leve. Tiene tamaño de cargador de ocho o doce rounds con cargador extendido (con independencia de las rondas anteriores en el interior). Singleplayer El DAO-12 es utilizado por los guardias privados en la misión Kaffarov. Se puede encontrar en varias enemigos durante la última parte del nivel. Los implementos más comunes incluyen revistas ampliada y Óptica rusos. Cooperativo El DAO-12 está disponible en el nivel de Hit And Run. Se encuentra en el punto donde se ha quedado atascado la puerta y los jugadores deben proteger la ubicación, al lado de la caja de munición en el lado de la ventana. No cuentan con vistas del hierro. Multijugador El DAO-12 es un arma All-kit sin cerrar durante la Fila 38, o por tener el Physical Warfare Pack. Debido a la DAO-12 disparando semi-automáticamente y que tiene una alimentación de cilindro, que tiene un número alto revista en comparación con otros auto-mática Semi, sin embargo está plagado de que tiene un tiempo de recarga lenta. Su tiempo de recarga es de alrededor de 0.69 por shell (en promedio alrededor de tres rondas para cada dos segundos completos), sin embargo, puede disparar entre recargas, por lo que es bastante útil cuando se recarga en la carrera. El DAO-12 dispara la misma cantidad de pastillas que el Saiga-12K, pero comienza con un tamaño de cargador más grande en 8 conchas que sólo se hace más grande con Revistas extendidas a los 12 proyectiles, superando el Saiga-12K por un proyectil en cada caso en el coste de una recarga más. Con un poco de munición cargada, la DAO-12 puede matar en tan sólo una sola toma, sin embargo, por lo general, toma uno o dos disparos de traer un objetivo hacia abajo, con el potencial de tener múltiples objetivos hacia abajo con dos o más disparos. Con babosas calibre 12 o 12 Frags Gauge, la DAO-12 puede ser utilizado en mucho otras gamas más como una gran potencia, rifle semi-automático, a costa de perder su ventaja en lugares cerrados. Se requiere al menos dos disparos para matar, mientras que puede tomar hasta cuatro a distancias más largas. Equipar un 3,4 x, 4x o alcance 6x pueden ayudar a aumentar el alcance efectivo del arma en los mapas con líneas de visión más grandes, pero los jugadores que utilizan estos ámbitos tendrán que dar cuenta de caída de la bala contra blancos a distancias largas. También vale la pena señalar que las babosas tienen un tiempo de viaje muy lento y tienen un pequeño rango efectivo. A corta distancia, la óptica son de mucha menor importancia que la DAO-12 con perdigones o Flechette general no deberá ser la adecuada, aunque será más precisa si el jugador opta por hacerlo. A la vista del laser puede mejorar su precisión cadera del fuego una cantidad decente, así, y antes de la 1.04 Patch que vino con Close Quarters, fue más preciso para disparar desde la cadera mientras estacionado en lugar de apuntar hacia abajo de las vistas. Un supresor de Flash puede ayudar a reducir el retroceso de varios disparos a distancias más largas con babosas o Frags, o para disminuir la firma de tiro del jugador en un rango cercano a las zonas más oscuras cuando se dispara debido al flash de la arma al disparar se reduzca de manera significativa. Revistas Extended es una opción para los cuartos cercanos, ya que ofrece los DAO-12 cuatro rondas más en el cilindro y le permite ser capaz de disparar más veces y volver a cargar menos a menudo sin dejar de tener el mismo número de municiones, ya que sin ellos aplicada. Tenga en cuenta que Mags extendidas dan la DAO-12 una de las recargas más largas del juego para una completa recarga. A Light Tactical también puede ayudar como cortas distancias a objetivos potencialmente ciegos, especialmente aquellos con alcances IRNV, y para obtener la ventaja sobre ellos en distancias cortas si el jugador está atacando una zona bien defendido como un objetivo en Rush. File:DAO-12BF3.png|The DA0-12 in Battlefield 3 with complete specs BF3 - DAO 12.png|'DAO-12' being fired Battlefield DAO12 Rest.jpg|The DAO-12 as it appears in Battlefield 3 Battlefield 3 DAO12 IS.jpg|The DAO-12's iron sight. Battlefield 3 DAO-12 Rest.png|'DAO-12'. Battlefield 3 DAO-12 IS.png|DAO-12 iron sight. BF3 DAO-12 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the DAO-12 BF3 DAO-12 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the DAO-12 Battlefield 4 El DAO-12 es un arma que aparece en Battlefield 4: Segunda Asalto. Se desbloquea tras la finalización de la asignación muertos de parada. El arma es única debido a que tiene la mayor capacidad de la revista de las escopetas, aparte de las UTS-15, que tiene 14 rondas 1, junto con una relativamente alta tasa de fuego debido a su acción semi-automática. Sin embargo, la recarga se realiza por la cáscara, y después de insertar cada nuevo shell, el cargador de tambor debe ser girado manualmente, duplicando el tiempo de recarga por shell. Junto con su alta capacidad del cargador, esto puede hacer recargas completas mucho tiempo. Trivia *La DAO-12 se refiere como "CHSHT_Protecta" en los archivos del juego, se hace referencia a otro nombre de la DAO-12, la Armsel Protecta. *En Battlefield 3, la acción se despliega en el juego, pero la etiqueta de competencia muestra el arma con la culata plegada (como en Battlefield 2). *En varios lugares de la campaña de Battlefield 3 y co-op, algunos DAO-12 armas recogidas se pueden utilizar sin ningún tipo de vista, incluyendo sus vistas del hierro. Categoría:Armas Categoría:Armas de Battlefield 3 Categoría:Armas de Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Categoría:Armas de Battlefield 4 Categoría:Escopetas